


I Need Your Noise

by Jackshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackshi/pseuds/Jackshi
Summary: Akaashi always thought it was silence he needed. Maybe he just needed something loud to cancel out all the other noises...





	I Need Your Noise

Akaashi lived his life in silence. 

If floorboards did not hold creaks and if doors did not bang, then perhaps Akashi would not exist within a house.

He never listened to music, or tapped his pen against a desk nor did he hum under his breath. His pen never scrapped against paper when he wrote and he almost never raised his voice when he spoke.

The only noise Akaashi knew was that of his team mates and volleyball. The smack of a palm against a ball travelling at bone shattering speed. The sound of “outs” and “don’t mind”. The jeering and the jokes passed between them and of course the never ending noise of their ace Bokuto.

It was the only noise Akaashi could bear. It was like his ears were hotwired for it. Any other noise and they wouldn’t be able to handle it, they would over heat and spark and then burn.

He could feel them sparking now. Fizzling out in disbelief. Oblivious to how he got here. 

The noise clawed at him. The rusted shriek ran through him like a crazed beast tearing at the sanity he stored in his head. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He watched the monstrosity sway. A death trap his dad had been meaning to get rid of for years.

He cried when he thought that. Another noise ripped through his throat. He was sobbing now, how pathetic.

He remembered when they first put it up, yellow with a black seat and black stripes. He was going through his bumble bee stage at the time. He had begged for the swing. It was his only memory of really asking for something off his parents.

He stared at it in disgust now.

He was sitting hunched over on his backdoor step. The cold cement scrapping his thighs as he shivered from the crisp morning air. 

He hadn’t been able to sleep. He could hear the swing from his room. It was groaning and creaking and it was unbearable.

His dad had ended up buying it for him, his dad had built it for him and his dad had sent him soaring on it. 

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right. There it stood rusted and useless. 

It hadn’t been a part of his thoughts for years and now it was suffocating him. A weight on his chest. A constant reminder.

He couldn’t let this swing go. Even in it’s dangerous state. He was clinging on to a childhood that no longer existed. He was clinging onto something that was no longer here.

His silence consumed him now. His sobs turned to noiseless breathing and tears dribbled silently down his cheeks. The swing blurred through his tears and he was so distraught Akaashi didn’t even hear his garden gate swing open.

He didn’t even notice someone had entered until a muscular arm wrapped around his waist drawing him close.

Akaashi buried his head into the person’s chest, a stream of incoherent nonsense spewed out about the swing, his dad and the noise.

Akaashi was sure the man thought he was mad.

When he was finished silence rang out. For now, the swing had stopped and Akaashi’s head cleared ever so slightly.

He slowly straightened himself up, the arm moving from his waist to his shoulders. He turned to the man and saw familiar golden eyes staring back at him.

Bokuto wasn’t like other people. He wouldn’t say he was sorry for Akaashi’s loss, he wouldn’t get him to further explain the swing or his feelings, he wouldn’t think he was depressed or crazed and most importantly he wouldn’t make him talk about his dad.

Instead as he stared into Akashi’s eyes, he said in the softest tone Akaashi had ever heard “I have some oil back at my house, it should stop the creaking”  
Akaashi smiled for the first time in days “Thank you Bokuto-san”.

Bokuto met his smile with his usual grin and after he had helped Akaashi up he was sprinting out the gate towards his own house. 

Akaashi strode inside to get dressed. When he reached to shut the back door he realised, he wasn’t just closing a door like he had been imagining. He wasn’t leaving what was outside behind. He was simply moving forward and leaving somewhere he could always visit. It would never truly be out of his reach. 

He also realised he was dealing with a huge loss. Something this big cannot be silence. However, he knew there was no way this sorrow could ever be louder then Bokuto.


End file.
